Summertime Romance
by Once-Upon-A-What
Summary: Regina and Robin fell in love the second they saw each other, from day one they were inseparable. But what if everyone around them stands in the way of their happiness. Will their love for each other be strong enough? OutlawQueen story. [AU]
1. Chapter 1

**1**

"Yeah mom everything is fine." Regina assured her mother through the phone. "I know, I'm not a child anymore remember?" She smiles, always trying to comfort her over concerned mother. "I will, enjoy your time there and tell dad that I love him." She's obviously on speaker because her dad replies immediately. "I love you too mom, and yes I will behave myself, goodnight!" She hung up her phone and looked at Emma who was sitting across from her. "Shots?" Emma offered. "Sure thing." Emma handed her the glass and she drinks it.

"So when are they coming home?" Her parent were gone for five days now, and Emma was sleeping over ever since. "Not until three weeks, right before school starts." Emma smirked, thinking about all the fun things they could do in that time. "Killian asked if we want to come to the beach tonight, there's a bonfire going on and a lot of booze." Emma asked hopeful. "I don't know Em, last time we took Killian's invitation you left me the second you saw him." Emma's cheeks got flushed. "Please Gina, I sort of already said yes.." Regina laughs, not surprised by her move.

— — —

"Woah there are a lot of people here." They walked towards the crowd. "I'm gonna say hi to Killian, I'll be right back." Regina rolled her eyes. "Take your time, I'm used to it." Emma blows her a kiss and hops away. She let out a deep sigh, what was she going to do, she could socialize with some random people? Nah why make new friends if you already have friends, she looked over the beach. It was a typical summer night, the air still warm from all the sunlight of that day, the sky still slightly red from the sunset. She saw a few people sitting by the fire, one of them playing the guitar. She walked towards them and decided to join them.

Regina took of her jacket and laid it on the sand so that she could sit on it. "Hey I'm Belle." The brunette introduced herself. Belle was curled up to, probably, her boyfriend. "This is Will and that's Robin." She said while winking at the guitar playing men, who was now smiling at her. They were definitely older then her, probably out of college already while she was still in High School. "I'm Regina, nice to meet you." She smiles, enjoying the music that came from the guitar.

They didn't really talk, they just enjoyed the setting, the music and for Belle and Will, each other. They were currently in a heated make-out session. Regina already regretted her choice of company, feeling like a total outsider, not knowing what to say or do. "We going to take a walk." Will said, he raised from the sand and helped Belle up. They walked away, still wrapped up in each others embrace. Great, now it was just her and the guitarist. He was pretty handsome actually, but far out of her league, which made this situation a whole lot more awkward.

"Did you came here alone?" He asked after a while, still strumming his guitar. Oh great now he was making conversation with her out of politeness. "No I came her with a friend, but she's madly in love and I didn't feel like third-wheeling tonight." He chuckles, or he fakes it, she's not sure. "Well like you saw earlier, I sort of had the same problem." She smiles at him and she has a beautiful smile he noticed.

"I haven't seen you here before." She states, making him smile again. "I moved here a few weeks ago, all the way from England." This men gets more interesting every minute. "Hmm It explains where you got your accent from." She stares at the fire, avoiding his eyes. "Do you like it?" He asked, making her blush, hoping he wouldn't see it in this light. "It suits you." She flirts back.

"What are you playing?" She liked the melody that came from his guitar. "It's something I'm working on." She smiles, slowly falling for this men without even knowing him. "Do you sing too?" He nods, laughing at her immediacy. "Yeah sometimes, how about you?" He tried to turn this conversation. "Oh believe me, you don't want to hear me sing." She laughs. "Can I be the judge of that?" Is he really flirting with her? "I guess you just have to trust me on this one." She flirts back, biting her lip.

"How about a walk in the moonlight?" He asked after a comfortable silence, not really knowing where he'd find the courage to ask her. She looks at him, wondering what his intentions are. "Are you planning on kidnapping me?" He burst out in laughing, something that makes her laugh too. "I'm not sure yet." She stood up from her place, grabbed her jacket and wiped the sand off it. "Well I'm ready to take a risk." He smiles widely, and stands up next to her. "I'm glad to hear." They smiled, staring into each others eyes, both feeling something they can't explain. "Let me just put this," He holds up his guitar. "In my car."

"So you like riding then?" They walked near to the water, made some small talk, getting to know one another, moving further away from crowd with every step they took. "Yeah, I owned a horse once, he stayed at a stable nearby, but with school and everything I didn't had enough time to nurse him." She still remembered that day, she was sixteen when she couldn't stop crying when the new owners showed up and took her Rocinante from her. "That must have been hard on you." She nodded while showing him her smile. "It's been three years, I got used to it."

She looked absolutely breathtaking in the moonlight, he wanted to tell her, he wanted to make sure she knows how beautiful she is. But he didn't want to scare her, there was something about her that made him interested. He wanted to find out what this was, this feeling he felt since the second he saw her.

"We have horses back in England, you should visit some time." He heard how ridiculous that sound the second he said it. He just met her, what was he doing. It just felt so familiar, walking here with her, talking. Like they already knew each other. "So you are kidnapping me?" This girl, he thought. "Well I thought you were going to throw me in some kind of basement, so England doesn't sound that bad." She didn't know what came over her, where she found the courage to flirt with him like that, he was like ten years older and still here she was, wanting him to hold her hand.

"Oh believe me milady, I would never lock you up." They stopped walking, listening to the sound of the ocean. The both of them caught up in each other when suddenly a big wave made it's way to their feet. He quickly took her hand and ran away from it. They laughed, still holding each others hand as they looked to the wave that almost reached them. They're closer then before, feeling their hearts beats faster. She had to look up to look him in the eyes. "I'm confused now." She said, making him raise his eyebrow. "First you're kidnapping me, and now you're saving my life, who are you?" She took in his scent, enjoying the smell of his aftershave. "You'll find out." She laughed and let go of his hand to start walking again. "So what brings you here?" She asked, wanting to get to know him better. "Well I needed a fresh start, so I moved here and now I'm looking for a job." She wanted to ask why he needed that fresh start but didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable.

"What kind of job?" He smiles at her curiosity. "I'm not sure yet, I am eh.." He was not sure if he wanted to tell her this, he didn't even told his friends. "I want to write a book, and I would love to publish it when it's done but it's maybe a little too ambitious." She felt her heart beats faster, first he plays the guitar and now he's a writer too? "Where do you wanna write about?" He shrug his shoulders. "Maybe some epic love story." He said, making her chuckle. "I think it's good to be ambitious." She states.

"So what do you do?" She blushed, not sure if he would still be interested if she told him what she did. Maybe he thought she was older, maybe her age will scare him off. "Well I'm hoping to graduate this year." She could graduate from many things, it didn't have to mean she was in High School. "Graduating from what?" Great, now she had to lie to him, she wanted to give this, whatever it was, a fair chance. Him knowing she was only nineteen, would definitely not help. "Law school." There it was, her first lie. It wasn't that big of a lie, she did want to apply for Law School once she was graduated. "I can see you kicking some ass in a courtroom."

"Maybe we should go back." It was getting pretty late, and she didn't want Emma to worry about her. "I don't want this night to end." He confessed. She blushed, thankful that it was toO dark outside for him to notice. "Me n'either." She almost whispered. He had some kind of effect on her that made her want to kiss him, not knowing that she had the exact same effect on him. They walked back, quiet, enjoying the peace while they can, since the noise of the crowd started to grow louder.

They stood before the bonfire again, the place where they met an hour ago. She saw Emma waving at her, ready to go home. "May I kiss you." She turned towards him, feeling the heat rise in her body. "I hoped you would ask that." She gasped before his lips touched hers. She closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck, standing on the tip of her toes. He laid his hands on her back, pulling her closer into the kiss. It felt like the start of something great, something they both hadn't experienced before.

He could kiss her all night, her lips matched his perfectly, like they were made to kiss each other. But he wanted to treat her like a lady and so he took his distance. She still had her eyes shut, enjoying the moment. "Thank you for tonight." He said, stroking a lost lock out behind her ear. "You're welcome." She said, showing him a wide smirk. "I gotta go." She stepped away from him and was ready to leave when he grabbed her hand. "When can I see you again." He wasn't letting her go that easy. "Tomorrow morning, here." She took back her hand and walked away, leaving him in confusion.

"Who was that." Emma asked the second they got off the beach and walked back home. "Hmm Just someone I met when you were busy with your boyfriend." Emma laughs hard. "First of all, Killian isn't my boyfriend.." She pauses. "Yet." She adds making Regina laugh. "Second of all you never kissed _just_ someone before so spill it." Regina rolled her eyes, Emma knew her to well. "We just had a fun night, nothing too special." She lied, she didn't know how it was for him but she definitely felt something she hadn't felt before.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

For the first time this week Emma spend the night at her own place, so Regina had the whole house to herself. She woke up early that morning, glad that she hadn't drink to much at the beach last night. She quickly put on her sportswear and running shoes before she head out.

She couldn't stop thinking about Robin, she didn't even know his last name but she didn't care. She had never felt anything like this before. There had been a few boys at school who she spend some time with but after a few weeks she just got bored. They were fine boys, the kind of boys any high school girl would want. But she needed more, she needed to feel something, she wanted to find the one and anyone that wasn't the one felt like a waist of time.

But this was different, the few guys she dated were nothing compared to Robin. Robin is so mature, he knows what he want, he is ambitious, following his heart. Besides that she had never met anyone as attractive as he is.

But still there was this voice inside her head telling her this wasn't real, making her wonder why he would want her. Why someone like him would be around someone like her. But she tried to shake of those thought. She was pretty sure he felt the same connection she felt and that was all that mattered for now.

She ran to the beach, it wasn't far from her home and she liked to exercise. The closer she got the more nervous she felt. A thousand scenarios flying through her head. But all those thoughts disappeared when she saw his car.

She ran the last meters before she reached the beach and watched over it to find him. She find him standing by the water and walked towards him.

"Good morning." She said when she was close enough for him to hear her. He turned around and his relieved expression made her smile. "I thought you weren't gonna come.." He said before he kissed her on the cheek, making her blush right away. "It's only nine, how long have you been her?" She asked, taking her time to look at him in the daylight. "Since seven.." He brought up his hand to the back of his head and looked away.

She laughed and couldn't believe why she had thought he wouldn't show up. "I just didn't wanna miss you okay." He defended himself making her laugh even harder. He lowered his back from his shoulder and opened it. Grabbing a thermos and two cups before he took of his jacket and laid it down on the sand. "Take a seat milady." She smiled, loving the way his accent made every word sound better.

"I hope you like coffee?" He asked, holding one of the cups up. "Who doesn't like coffee?" He sighed relieved and filled the cup. "That's what I thought." He handed her a cup and filled the other one before he took place next to her.

And there they were, both not sure what to do or what to say. So they just sat, both wanting to move closer, but both not sure if it was the right thing to do.

"So… tell me about you." He started hoping it would lead to a more comfort situation. "What do you want to know?" She asked him, smiling while looking at the ground. "Let's just start with your family." He wanted to know everything about her but he didn't want to scare her by telling her that.

"Well I live with my parents, but they are currently in Spain, so I'm having the place all to myself." She hoped he didn't mind her living with her parents, since he was obviously a few stages further in his life. "You didn't want to go with them?" She shook her head while taking a sip of her coffee. "Not really, I love them a lot but four weeks alone with them would do no good for all of us." He laughed, enjoying the fact he learned more about her.

"What about you?" She moved a little closer to him, almost touching his body with hers. "My parents live in England with my brother John." She loved the way his eyes lit up when he mentioned England. "Do you miss them?" She asked, earning her a smile. "I just saw them a few weeks ago but I'll miss them."

They continued their small talk, as they watched over the sea and moved closer to each other with every opportunity they got. Until her head was laying against his shoulder and his arm was tightly wrapped around her, both feeling like it should be this way.

"Did you have breakfast yet?" She asked him, hoping his answer would be no. "I didn't." He answered making her smile brightly. "How about we go to my place and I cook you some?" She bit her lip, hoping he would like her idea. "Lead the way."

They packed their stuff and walked back to his car, her house wasn't that far but still they decided to take his car. She loved how she felt as she sat next to him while he drove his car, watching his every movement, looking shyly away as he caught her staring.

"Here it is, you can park their." She said as she pointed to the driveway. "You live her?" He asked shocked. She nodded slightly. "Yeah.. I know." They both stared at the giant white mansion. It was definitely way to big for just her and her parents, but her mother loves to show the outside how wealthy they are.

"My father is a lawyer.." She started to explain the question he didn't had to ask. "And my mom is actually the town's mayor.." She didn't know why but she always felt slightly embarrassed when she had to tell people that. "So you're a Mills?" He asked. "Yeah I am.. does that scare you?" She asked seriously.

He laughed, making her feel nervous. "I don't really care about that kind of stuff.." She sighed relieved. "Me neither." She said. "So can we go inside?" He asked when she still hadn't moved. She nodded quickly, feeling her cheeks turn pink yet again and moved out of the car to walk to her front door.

"Welcome.." She said as she opened the door for him. He looked around her hall and followed her as she went into the kitchen. "So what are you gonna make me milady?" She turned around, leaning against the counter as she looked at him. "Actually, I can't cook." She bit her lip, something he found utterly adorable and arousing at the same time. "So I was hoping that you can cook.."

He walked up towards her, closing the gab between them as the heat in the room rose. She hold her breath when he stood in front of her, his face very close to hers. When she thought he was going to kiss her he leaned forward and grabbed a tomato from the counter. "Scrambled eggs?" He asked, she nodded when he took his distance and she finally breathed again.

"May I ask what you're gonna do?" He was standing next to her now, looking through her kitchen, searching for some ingredients. "Assist you?" She offered making him smile. "That will do."

"You can't keep tasting all the time.." He said as Regina continued to stick her spoon into the pan. "But it tastes so good.." She argued. "If you continue like this there will be nothing left when we'll actually start to eat." She chuckled as she brought the spoon to her mouth and cleaned it. He rolled his eyes in disbelief making her chuckle even more. "I'll let it slip this one time, because you're so adorable, but next time.." She didn't let him finish. "I am _not_ adorable." She said, knowing it wouldn't make any difference if she argued with him on this one. "I'll be the judge of that."

After they finished their breakfast and cleaned up the mess they made, she gave him a tour, showing him most of the rooms in her house since he was pretty curious.

"And this is my room.." She opened the door and showed him a room that was pretty much twice as big as his living room. He looked around it, as he had done with every room she showed him and then turned towards her. Slowly closing the distance between them.

"I can't stop thinking about last night." He whispered, making her heart skip a beat. "There's something about you.." He couldn't explain what he felt but she knew what he meant, she was feeling it too. "May I kiss you again?" He whispered when his lips almost touched hers. "You can stop asking that from now on." She responded just before she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her lips to his. He reacted immediately and let his hands roam over her back.

"Do you feel it too?" He asked completely out of breath when he broke off their kiss. "I do." She breathed before kissing him again, letting her tongue slide over his lips. He was more than happy to reply the favor and parted his lips before he deepened the kiss.

She let out a soft moan and Robin didn't think he had ever heard a sound that pleased him more. She moved her hands up to his head, sliding her fingers through his hair, enjoying the feeling of his strong hands on her back. They brought there foreheads together as the ended the kiss.

"God you're a good kisser." He said, trying to catch his breath. "You don't disappoint either." She breathed against his lips. "I want to know everything about you Regina Mills." Hearing him say her name like that gave her goosebumps all over her body.

He brought his hands up to her face and stoked her cheeks with his thumbs. She moved her face against his palms and closed her eyes for a second. "I want that too." She whispered earning her another kiss.

"This feels crazy.." She whispered, unable to figure out what had happened. They met not even a day ago and it felt like they had been together for years. Like they knew each other, like they understand each other. He smiled at her, stroking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Let's just figure it out together, see where this leads us okay?" She nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her head against his chest, hearing his heartbeat, feeling his strong muscular body.

He hold her close against him, loving how small she stopped standing on her toes. He wanted to protect her, keep her save for as long as he could. He kissed her on the top of her head, hoping this would be the start of something great.

And although this whole situation scared her she also felt like this was where she needed to be, in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

"How about this one?" She sat back on a dark grey couch, bouncing up and down. "It feels comfy?" He smiled as he sat down next to her. "It does." He agreed as he let his hand rest on the arms rest. "Write it down." She grabbed the pencil from behind her ear, which made her look incredibly adorable, and wrote the number of the couch down.

After he'd told her he had to go shopping for furniture she had immediately invited herself to come with. She loves decorating, matching everything together until a room looks cozy. And he could definitely need her help with that.

"What else do you need?" She asked after they continued their walk through the shop. "A bed, after that we're done." She nodded, grabbing his hand as she changed their direction into the bed section. She never went to his apartment before, they had only met each other a week ago and since their was a lack of furniture in his apartment they had met at her place.

"Just something simple, like this." He pointed at the most basic bed in the room, making her chuckle. "Or that." He pointed to another similar one. "Hmm the drawers under it may be useful." She agreed. He let go of her hand and laid down on the mattress. "Maybe I should get a new mattress too.. this is much more comfortable than the one I have." She smiled at him, not quite sure what she should say.

He rubbed his hand over the spot next to him, inviting her to lay next to him and she did, she laid down and stared at the ceiling as she wasn't sure how she felt about this. "What do you think?" He rolled on his side, watching her expression. "I mean, you'll be sleeping in it too some day I hope." She blushed, she hoped that too but suddenly she felt the age gap between them.. She had never slept with someone before, not even slept like real sleeping. He must have had plenty of girlfriends who had spend the night with him.

"Hey I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." She quickly shook her head and got up from the bed. "It feels good, you should take it." Robin wasn't sure what had happened but decided now was not the time to talk about it, so he followed her.

They got back at his apartment just before the truck arrived. They helped the movers carry his furniture upstairs. And after that they were alone again. "What do you think?" He asked as she looked around his place. "I like it." She said, imagining the place as they build up his bed and wardrobe. The new couch was already standing in the right place and the furniture he already had were spread over the place. "Let's build you a bed." She said before he gave her a quick kiss and grabbed the tools they needed.

They placed his old mattress in the hallway of the building, they would get rid of that later. The construction of the bed looked easier as it was. After an hour they were still struggling to put all the pieces together, but they were getting somewhere.

"For the mayor's daughter you're pretty tough." He teased her. "Do you want to finish this on your own?" He immediately responded by shaking his head. "That's what I thought." She said as she redid her ponytail and focused back on the bed.

"Looks like a bed to me." Robin said as they were done. She smiled proudly at the result while Robin unpacked his new mattress. After he got rid of the plastic he lifted it up and but it on the bed. "I will sleep so much better tonight." She chuckled as she begun to feel slightly uncomfortable yet again.

"About what I said at the store.. I didn't mean to rush you." He kissed her temple before he continued. "I just don't plan on letting you go." He now kissed her cheek as she was still searching for the right thing to say. "And I can only imagine how good I will sleep with you in my arms."

They might have only been together for a week, it felt like months, maybe even years. The way they communicate, the way they're sensing each others moods.

Regina sighed relieved, she would love to fall asleep in his arms. She just wasn't ready for the other things lovers do in bed. "How about we order some pizza? I think we deserved it.." She nodded and he wanted to walk away to make a call but she stopped him and kissed him, holding his face in her hands, standing on the tip of her toes.

He was a little taken back by her sudden move but returned the favor. "Thank you for helping today." He said before he kissed her again. "You're very welcome."

— — —

"Have you two?" Emma winked at her as she took her seat next to Regina on her couch. They watched a stupid comedy and neither of them was really paying attention to it. "I met him a week ago Emma.." Regina said as she rolled her eyes.

Emma had a lot more experience than Regina. Although they were the same age Emma have always had boyfriends she experimented with. And ever since she lost her virginity she wanted Regina to experience the same.

"Do you want too?" Emma asked another question. "I think I do, just not yet.." Although she didn't really like to talk about this, she also had a lot of questions and insecurities Emma could help her with.

"I'm just nervous." She opened up to her best friend. "I don't really know what to do.." She whispered as she blushed. She'd expected Emma to make fun of her but instead she leaned her head on Regina's shoulder. "That's normal, maybe you can talk about it with him?" Emma suggested. "What if he finds it weird.." Emma send her a confused look. "What?" She asked. "That I haven't done it before."

"Regina, I think it only makes it more special for him." Regina nodded, not sure if Emma's words changed her mind. "But I still want to wait, what I feel for him is very overwhelming and I want to be sure." She said it as if she wanted to convince Emma. "I think that's the right choice."

They both watched the movie for a second in silence when Emma continued. "I still want to meet him though, that time at the beach doesn't count.. since I didn't even saw his face." Regina laughed and rolled her eyes. "I'll discuss it with him."

"Oh and by the way.." Emma started, getting Regina's attention right away. "If you want more tips, Killian and I are more than willing to give them to you." Regina immediately sat up and gave her a playful push. "Seriously Emma? Already?" Regina almost screams. "Woahh easy on the judgement, not everyone needs as long as you do to seal the deal." Regina yet again pushed her friend, a little harder this time. "I don't need long.." Emma didn't let her finish. "Just kidding, but since you're not asking, it was pretty great, I definitely knows what he's doing." The smirk on Emma's face grew wider. "Before you start.. don't give me the details." They both laughed while Regina hugged her friend. "I'm happy for you." She said, meaning every word of it.

— — —

Another week had passed, which meant there was only one week left until school began and one week until her parents came back. She hadn't told them about Robin yet, she wasn't sure how they would react and she didn't saw the harm in letting it be a secret a while longer. She wasn't even his girlfriend officially so there was no need to tell them.

Robin had been away a few days with friends and they had arranged she would meet him at his apartment that day.

Before she got the chance to greet him he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her inside before he kissed her. She hummed in approval as she returned the gesture and deepened the kiss. "I missed you." He breathed after he ended the kiss. "It's only been a few days." She chuckled, freeing herself from his grip and walking properly into his apartment. "I know, what have you done to me." He said being dramatic.

"Have you eaten already?" She asked him, knowing that he just got home from his trip. He shook his head as he walked over to her again. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and started to kiss her neck. She felt the familiar but still new tingling in her belly, something she'd only felt with him so far. "I could make you something." She offered, trying to control her breathing from the pleasure he gave her.

"I thought you couldn't cook?" He said before placing his lips back on her neck, his hands, who rested on her stomach, slid up to her breasts. Before she could say something else he continued. "Besides, I'm hungry for something else." His voice was lower than before, making her feel nervous and aroused at the same time.

He turned her around in his arms, before he smashed his lips onto hers. His hands now resting on her lower back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing her hands up to his hair. She knew where this would lead to, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to stop it.

As he kissed her, tongues exploring each others mouth, he walked her to his bed until she felt the wood of the bed against her legs. He gently pushed her on it and crawled on top of her right away. She loved the way his body felt against her.

She let out a soft moan as he slid his hands under her shirt, sliding up and down her bare sides. She knew she had to stop him, she had to talk to him. But she was enjoying this new sensation, the way her body reacted to him.

He again moved his kisses to her neck, sucking on a particular spot that let her moan louder, she wasn't sure if she was allowed to make that sort of sounds and she already regretted that she hadn't done some research on the internet.

He slid his hands up further, barely stroking the side of her boobs as he lifted the shirt over her head. Instead of stopping him, she lifted herself from the mattress so he could take the piece of clothing off of her.

And there she laid. Covered in her high wasted black jeans and her basic black bra. He let his hands roam over her covered breast. Already letting her feel things she hadn't felt before.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" He breathed before he placed a kiss on the valley between her breasts. She squirmed under his touch. But when he moved his hands between her back and the mattress to unclasp her bra she was brought back to reality.

"Robin." She said with a serious tone. Making him stop right away. "I'm sorry, are you okay?" She smiled, loving how much he cared for her. "Yeah it's just.." They both sat up and she felt her cheeks turn pink and stared at her shirt on the ground. He brought his hand up to her cheek and stroked his thumb over it. "You can tell me." She smiled again, trusting him completely.

"I've never.." It was enough for him to understand what she was about to tell him. "I'm a virgin." She said as if it was something to be ashamed for. Instead of saying something he grabbed he grabbed a blanket which laid on the edge of his bed and wrapped it around her upper body. He laid down on his back and pulled her into his embrace, her head resting on his chest. She wasn't sure how to feel. Was his reaction a good thing?

"If you want your first time to be with me, than we are gonna wait for a while okay?" She wasn't sure what he was saying but let him continue. "We're gonna spend some more time together, I want to learn more about you." She nodded, suddenly feeling very emotional.

"And until then you just have to tell me what you're comfortable with." She nodded again feeling the blush return to her cheeks as she thought about what she was going to say. "I was comfortable with what we were doing." She almost whispered.

"I will keep that in mind for the next time milady, but for now I just want to hold you."


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

"When are your parents coming home." They were currently making out on her couch when he decided to ruin the mood. "You really want to talk about my parents now?" Robin laughed and placed his lips back on her neck. Regina closed her eyes, more than happy that he continued before he ruined it again. "Do you want me to meet them." Regina rolled with her eyes and sat up, forcing him to do the same since he laid on top of her. "Do you want to meet them?" She returned the question, accepting that the certain mood they had created was definitely gone.

"You're nervous aren't you?" She asked when he didn't answered her question. "Well you can't really blame me for that.." Regina smiled placing her hand on his cheek. "What are you afraid of? My mom kicking you out of town?" Robin placed his hands on her shoulder and gently pushed her back on the couch again. "It would be a shame if she did." He placed a kiss on her jaw. "Would it?" Regina teased before Robin gave her another kiss, closer to her lips now. "It would." He said before capturing her lips with his own.

"They are coming back in two days, they had some delay because of the weather over there." She answered his earlier question. She had to go back to school tomorrow. High school, they hadn't really talked about their ages but Robin though was a Law student and one of these days he would find out she wasn't and with that he would find out she's only seventeen and much younger then he was. "Now where were we?" He continued, making her forget her thoughts.

They hadn't gone much further than a few heated make out sessions. She had touched him through his pants once, he had let his hand wonder under her shirt, over her bra. But besides that they had kept it pretty civil. Regina had wanted more, every time he pleasured her with his kisses she had wanted him to take it a step further, but he never did. He respected her, wanted her to feel safe and comfortable and she was just to ashamed to ask for it.

But today she felt pretty sure about herself and while he was sucking on her pressure point she let her hands wonder under his shirt, roaming over his bare back. He picked up on it and slid the straps of her bra and dress over her shoulder, moving his kisses to the exposed skin.

She enjoyed it, the sensation that spread through her body at the touch of his kisses, his body pressed against hers, his muscular back, his scent. And just when she felt confident enough to tell him she wanted more his phone began to buzz, she hoped it would only buzz once but the sound continued. They were interrupted.

She told him to pick up and he did after he apologized. "Robin Locksley." He answered as he got up from the couch. Regina sat up again and fixed her clothing while looking at Robin, trying to figure out who called. "Really? Tomorrow?" He said excited, making Regina wonder what made him so happy. "Thank you I see you on Tomorrow!" He hung up the phone before Regina stood up next to him.

"I got a job interview." He said before Regina wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "That is amazing, where?" He lifted her through the air making her chuckle, she knew how much he needed this. "I have no idea, I have applied for so many jobs.. I didn't recognize the name." Regina laughed. "Well whatever it is, I hope you get it." He smiled and tighten his arms around her.

"How about I cook you some dinner and we enjoy our last free evening together." He said referring to her school and his possible job. "I'd like that."

After dinner they cleaned up, both unable to keep their hands to their selfs. Before they knew it they were making out again, hands roaming over each others bodies. "Robin.." Regina breathed between their kisses. "Take me upstairs." She wanted this, needed this, with him, tonight.

"Are you sure? I mean we just met and.." She shut him up with a kiss. "I trust you, more than anyone. What we have is special and I want this with you." She had no idea where she had found the courage to tell him but she was glad she did.

He lifted her up in his arms, kissing her again before he walked the stairs with her in his arms. He walked them to her bedroom and laid her down ever so gently. "You can stop this at anytime, I want you to be comfortable." She couldn't believe how sweet he was and looked at him as he laid down next to her.

Regina sat up a little and lifted her dress over her head, leaving her in just her bra and panties. Robin just smiled at her, he let his finger brush against her side, admiring her beauty. He got rid of his shirt too and for the first time she saw his muscular torso. She let her hand rest on his abs, looking at him while she did.

He laid her back down again and crawled on top of her carefully. He kissed her, feeling his bare skin against hers got her head spinning. He deepened the kiss and let his hands roam down her body. He slowly slid his hands between her and the mattress and unclasped her bra.

A wave of insecurity hit her when he removed the piece of clothing of her body. Leaving her in just her panties. But his smile was enough to restore her confidence. He moved his kisses to her neck, making a way down until he reached her breasts.

Regina hold her breath and then he took her left nipple in his mouth. She moaned loudly, until now she had only imagined how this would feel and none of her imaginations came close to the reality. "Is this okay?" He asked when he removed his mouth from her nipple for a second. "Yes." She breathed and so he continued, focussing on her other nipple now.

The wetness between her legs was starting to get unbearable and she pressed her legs together hoping it would bring her some relief. Robin immediately picked up on it and let his hand wonder down her body, sliding inside her panties.

He slowly stroked two fingers over her clit. Regina closed her eyes and bit her lip at all they attention he gave her body. "And this?" He asked again. She chuckled as she told him to continue. And so he did, he let go of her breasts and kissed his way down.

When he reached her panties he slide them down her legs. Placing kisses on the inside of her thighs. Making her shiver under his touch. "What.. what are you doing?" She asked confused. She had read about this, that not all men like to do this and so she hadn't expect him to do this. "Do you trust me?" He simply asked, looking up at her. She thought about it and then nodded.

He placed a soft kiss on her clit, making her moan immediately. He continued his kisses and let his two fingers slide over her entrance, her already wet entrance. She was more than ready for this but still he spend some more time on her clit, making sure this would be more than good for her.

Regina was moaning loudly, not sure if she should feel ashamed about it. The way he cherished her, the way he only thought about her made this whole experience even more pleasurable for her.

Robin then slid one of his fingers inside her, slowly, carefully. Feeling her tightness made him wonder how it would feel to enter her, he felt himself growing harder at that thought and changed his mind back to Regina. Her moans encouraged him to get on with hit and so he did.

He started to pump his finger inside of her, brushing against the spot he knew where to find. "Robin.." She almost cried out. He slowly added a second finger, stretching her walls. He saw the discomfort in her face for a second but it quickly turned back to a satisfied smile.

He placed his mouth back on her clit and started to suck on it. And before she knew what he did she felt her walls tighten around his fingers, her legs felt like jelly and that is when she knew she had her first orgasm ever. He gave her her first orgasm. And she couldn't believe how good it felt.

"How do you feel?" He asked as he laid down net to her again. She just kissed him tasting something she'd never tasted before, realizing what it was made her blush. "I feel good." She answered, but she wanted more, she wanted him to feel the same pleasure and although she felt nervous she wanted it now.

She moved her hands to unbutton his pants and he helped her to get the piece of clothing of his body, leaving him in just his boxer shorts. She already saw the bulge in his shorts and she gently laid her hand on it. She then reached next to her, opening the drawer in her nightstand. She got up a little to get better access en then grabbed one of the condoms she had bought for this moment.

"Someone's prepared." She felt herself blushing again as he took the condom out of her hands. He took off his shorts, showing himself to her for the first time. She looked at him as he stroked his length a few times before adding the condom.

He then focussed back on her. Lowering his head to kiss her, finding her eyes to ask her one last time: "Are you sure?" She smiled nervously. "Yes."

He opened her legs a little wider and then positioned himself. He slid his tip through her folds a few times, feeling just how ready she was for him and then he entered her, slow, very slow. He was focused on her face, making sure she was okay. He gave her more than enough time to adjust to his size as he slid inside her.

Regina frowned a couple of times, grabbing the sheets with her hands. It hurt, but at the same time it felt good, but yes, it did hurt. She opened her eyes for a minute, staring into his eyes. And she nodded, letting him know she was okay.

And so he continued until he filled her with his entire length. He hold still, giving her all the time she needed. And when she nodded again he started to move. He slid out almost completely and pushed back inside her, he repeated that a couple of times until he was sure she felt no pain anymore.

She felt amazing, so tight, so warm, and the fact that he was the only men that had seen her, let alone touched her like this made it so much better. He moved inside her, letting his hand slid between their bodies, stroking her clit in the same rhythm as his thrusts.

Her breathing became quicker, her body squirmed under his touch and she moaned his name over and over again. He felt how close she was and knew he couldn't hold back much longer and so he turned up his speed and before he knew it her walls clenched around him and her entire body shook under his. The sight of her alone was enough to let him come.

He thrusted inside her one last time and buried his face in the crook of her neck. Taking in her scent as he emptied himself in the condom.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked when he looked at her and saw the tears in her eyes. "No." She said while shaking her head. "I'm just so happy my first time was with you." She whispered. "Was it good for you too?" She asked slightly concerned to disappoint him. He smiled and pulled her closer to him. "It was amazing." She laid her head on his chest and snuggled closer against him.

— — —

"How are we gonna survive this…" Emma groaned as they walked to their lockers. "Don't be so dramatic, we only have a half day." Regina said before opening her locker and organizing her books in it. The first day after summer break always started after lunch so they had one last morning to sleep in before they had to set their alarms again. "I'm gonna miss Killian okay? He doesn't go to school here and now I can only see him in the weekends.." Emma was over the moon with this Killian. "Where does your lover go to school?" Regina rolled her eyes. "He's not my lover.." Regina argued. "Well since you still haven't told me his name.." Regina didn't want Emma to stalk Robin and so she hadn't told her anything about him yet. "He already finished school." Emma's mouth fell open. "What? O my god Regina, how old is he?" Regina shook her head. "Just a few years older than me, okay? Will you drop it?" Regina focused back on her locker, avoiding Emma's glare. "And her I thought you were the well behaved one, your mother is going to kill you." Regina knew that, although she had tried to calm Robin down her mother was not going to like this.

She planned on telling Emma what happened last night but after their conversation she figured it could wait a little longer, besides Emma would probably embarrass her anyway and she wasn't in the mood for that on the first day of school.

Before they knew it they already had their last class. She had texted Robin that morning to wish him good luck with his interview and to tell him how good she had slept after last night but he hadn't replied yet. She followed Emma into the class room and they took their seats next to each other in the back of the room.

"Did you hear the rumors about our new teacher?" Emma asked while she packed out her bag. Regina shook her head and did the same. "I heard he is really hot, like the teacher you want to go to for higher grades." Emma winked. "You're disgusting." Regina simply said and drew flowers on the cover of her book.

"Good afternoon, sorry I'm late, I got lost in the building." Regina knew that voice and while her classmates laughed about his appearance she stared right into his eyes, Robin's eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

The hour was complete torture, Robin ignored her, avoided her looks. He taught as if he were born to teach and everyone absolutely adored him.

When class was finally over Regina waited as long as possible, glad that even Emma left the room without questions.

She walked to the door and closed it before she walked back to his desk. "You got the job." She said, she didn't know why she said it, it sounded stupid. "You lied to me." He responded and she felt her heart break a little. She didn't want this to end, she had never felt anything like this before, she wanted Robin all of him but it seemed so far away now.

"I'm sorry…" She said, staring at the ground. "Why Regina?" She felt so stupid right now. "I thought you wouldn't be interested because of my age.." She almost whispered but it was loud enough for him to hear her. "How old are you?" He sounded so cold right now, nothing like the Robin she knew. "Seventeen."

Robin brought his hands up to his hair and closed his eyes. "O my god I could be arrested for this." Regina quickly moved forward and wanted to grab his hand but she changed her mind, maybe he wouldn't want her too. "That's not true, I choose you, I.." He didn't let her finish. "Regina it's illegal you're a minor." Regina looked away, tears filling her eyes. Why where there so many obstacles between them.

"But what we have.." Again he interrupted her. "What we have is not right Regina." She felt her entire world break down. "But Robin.." He didn't look at her, knowing it would break his heart to see her cry. "No it is against the law." He said raising his voice. "That's not fair." She said, thinking of what they could do to be together. "We can make it work, we just have to be careful.." She argued. But he got up from his chair and finally faced her.

"Regina listen to yourself." He sounded harsh and almost scared her with it. "If anyone found out I would be arrested, loose my job, you would be suspended, it's not worth it." He wanted to hold her, wipe her tears away. But he couldn't he needed to be clear with her.

"But last night?" Robin's heart broke when he finally looked at her. He knew how much last night meant to her, just as much as it did to him and now he had to break her trust. "That meant something right?" She sounded so insecure, so lost in her own thoughts. "Of course it meant something and I really care for you but.."

Regina nodded. "But it can't happen again." She finished his sentence. "I'm your teacher.." Robin said as he tried to figure out how this had became such a mess. "You weren't my teacher last night, or when we met." She argued, hoping he would give them a chance.

"It wouldn't have happened if I knew you were gonna be my student." Robin said, still not able to believe it was him standing here in this situation. "But it did happen." How could he not see it the way she sees it. "For me this changes nothing." Regina said looking into his eyes. "I'm sorry I lied to you but.."

"Regina.." She shook her head. "Listen." She said hoping he would stop talking and listen to what she had to say. "Please don't make your mind up now, think about it." He wanted to say something but she continued. "If we want this to work, than we will make it work, but please don't make a decision right now." He nodded and she sighed relieved.

"I know this whole situation is a mess, but what we have is special." He yet again wanted to interrupt her but she quickly continued. "And I know you feel it too, I can see it in your eyes every time you look at me." He knew she was right, it sounded crazy, they had known each other for three weeks how did she managed to turn his entire world upside down.

"Give me some time." He said. She nodded, not sure what it meant but glad he didn't end things right away. "I will." She said hoping he would look at her but he didn't. She didn't know what else to say and so she left the room.

She went home feeling absolutely exhausted from all the emotional stress today had caused. She was suppose to go home happy, cooking dinner for Robin, enjoying her last home alone night since her parents were going to return tomorrow. Maybe Robin even would have stayed the night, he would have cooked her breakfast, ride her to school, kiss her goodbye as her classmates looked at her. She would have introduced him to her parents, tell them how happy he had made her in the last couple of weeks.

And now she wasn't even sure if he would ever look at her again. Why did he have to get this job, why didn't he tell her he had ambitions to become a teacher, why did she have to be underaged.

When Regina got home she went straight to her room, she let herself fall into the mattress and she hid her face in her pillow. All she ever wanted was to find someone and now when she had finally found someone. It turned out to be someone she wasn't suppose to be with.

No one would accept this, not her parents, not her school, not the legal system, maybe it was even to much for Emma to accept.

Even if Robin decided he wanted to give this a chance, they wouldn't be able to tell someone, they wouldn't be able to be seen in public. Regina sobbed into her pillow, she already wanted to call him. How long did 'some time' take? A week? Maybe a month? Would he contact her or would she have to contact him.

Would he be okay with her contacting him or would she make things worse. Regina's head almost exploded at all the thoughts she had. And then there were her parents, they would return tomorrow and although Regina missed them she really didn't want them home right now. Her mother is going to notice something is off with her daughter, she knows Regina, knows when something is wrong.

And although Regina was pretty open towards her mother, Cora was never going to accept this. She would do anything in her power to remove Robin from her daughters life and Regina was not going to let that happen. She let out a deep sigh and before she knew it she felt asleep.

"Henry look." A familiar voice whispered. Regina wasn't sure if she was still sleeping or awake but she couldn't manage to open up her eyes yet. "Who knew the first day of school could be so exhausting." Another voice whispered. When she felt someone sit next to her on her bed she knew she wasn't dreaming anymore. "I'll start cooking." She heard some footsteps and then someone stroked a strand of hair out of her face.

She finally opened her eyes and looked at her mother. "What are you doing here?" She asked, she didn't expect her parents back until tomorrow. "The storm was over quicker than they thought." Her mother answered smiling. "I missed you." Regina sat up and her mother instantly wrapped her arms around her daughter. "We missed you too." Her mother said before ending the hug and looking at her daughter.

"Have you been crying?" There we go, Regina thought. "No, just tired." She lied, well half lied. "Why don't you come downstairs and tell us how your weeks alone have been? Daddy is cooking?" Regina smiled, she loved her mother but she was a terrible cook, just like her. Her dad on the other hand could make anything taste delicious without even trying his best. "I'll be down in a minute." Her mother smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead before leaving her room.

After Regina cleaned herself up a bit she went downstairs. "There's my little girl!" Her father stepped away from the stove and opened his arms for her to walk into. No matter how old she got she never grew old of hearing him call her that. No matter how close she was with her mother she would always be daddy's girl.

While Cora and Henry had decided not to spoil their daughter, Henry had failed over and over again. He just had to buy his daughter gifts, take her everywhere she wanted to go for as long as he was the only man that mattered in her life.

He knew that once his daughter find someone to be with his days to spoil her were over. She wouldn't run into his arms when she was scared, she wouldn't want him to show her the world anymore. And so Henry had decided to give his daughter everything she needed for as long as he could.

Regina walked into her fathers arms and pressed her head against his chest. "I missed you daddy." A few hours ago she had wished her parents had been delayed for another week, but now that they were home she was glad to have them back.

While they had dinner they discussed the past few weeks. Regina's parents talked about their vacation in Spain, about everything they had done there. And Regina talked about how she had spend most of her time with Emma and no matter how bad she wanted to tell her parents how happy she had been these last three weeks she couldn't tell them about Robin, so she didn't.

"Are you done eating?" Her mother asked surprised as she looked at Regina's barely touched plate. "I'm not that hungry." Regina said quickly, hoping there wouldn't be further questions. "Have you eaten enough while we were away?" Regina smiled and rolled her eyes at the same time. "I have, Emma fetched me enough pizza for a year don't worry." Her father took away her plate and cleaned the rest of the table while Regina and her mother still sat at the table.

"I'm gonna go to bed, I'm tired." Regina smiled, yet again hoping there wouldn't be any questions since it was way to early for her to sleep. Regina stood up from the table and gave her mother a quick kiss on her cheek. "Do you need anything?" Her mother asked, already concerned about her daughter. Regina shook her head and walked towards her father.

"Good night daddy." She gave him a kiss on his cheek too and smiled at him. "I'll bring you to school tomorrow okay?" Regina nodded earning herself a kiss on her forehead and walked upstairs.

After she showered and prepared herself for bed she laid down on her mattress and the second her head rested on her pillow she started crying again.

— — —

 **Meet Regina's parents, what do you guys think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

The first week of school had never been so hard, next to the early mornings and long boring school days Regina had to deal with something else this year. Robin. She had seen him everyday, she had sat in his class twice and he hadn't said a word. He didn't greet her when they saw each other in the hallway, he barely even looked at her while she sat in his class, he ignored her completely. And it broke her heart, everyday she wanted to speak to him, visit him at his apartment, but every time she wanted to go to his house she had to tell herself that he didn't want her to. He needed time and so she gave him time, but how much more time did he need, how much longer was he going to ignore her.

It was Friday night when Regina laid on her bed. She had canceled all the plans she had made for that night, she wasn't in the mood to party, she had barely eaten or sleep the entire week and she just wanted to rest. Her parents were concerned not liking the fact that she didn't finish her plate once that week, or that she went to her room straight after dinner that whole week. But every time they wanted to talk about it she just told them she wasn't feeling well and that she was going to be fine.

And while Regina was drowning herself in thoughts Robin was doing the same thing in his apartment. He didn't had much sleep either that week, she was driving him crazy, she was constantly in his mind, her smile, her scent, her body. Seeing her everyday was absolute torture. He knew she was feeling just as terrible as he did, he'd seen her restless face, he noticed how her smile was absent and every time he looked into her eyes he saw the same heartbreak he was feeling.

He had spend hours on thinking about his options. He knew there was only one right option, but banishing her from his life was something he just couldn't do. He hadn't spoke her for days and it was already killing him. Quitting his job wasn't a option either, he needed the money otherwise he wouldn't be able to live here. The only option that seemed right was just keeping what they had a secret.

No public meetings, no touching, no smiling or unusual eye contact, they could meet here, in his house, living their secret life, enjoying each other. But they would live in secret for at least a year and even after that year her parents were never gonna accept it and if anyone found out that they were together during he was her teacher he could still be arrested and fired.

But living in secret for the rest of is life sounded better than living without her. He knew how crazy it sounded, giving up his entire life for a girl, literally a girl. But he knew she was not just a girl, she was so much more. And just the thought of never holding her again made him feel sick, like he lost a part of himself by cutting her out of his life.

And that Friday night, he made his decision. Against all laws, against everyones opinion. He texted her.

— — —

When Regina finally tried to fall asleep her phone lit up, when she looked at it her heart skipped a beat. She wasn't sure if it was a good or a bad thing but just seeing a text from him, from Robin made her smile.

 _I need to see you._

She swallowed and then got out of bed. She quickly exchanged her shorts and tank top for her jeans and a white shirt before she ran downstairs. She put her shoes on and grabbed her jacket and opened the door.

"Where are you going?" _Shit._ She forgot her parents were still up and quickly came up with an excuse. "I'm meeting Emma." She lied. "I thought you weren't going?" Her mother asked. "I changed my mind." Another lie, but her mother seem to believe it. "Don't stay to late." Regina nodded quickly and then closed the door behind her.

She got in her car and drove as quick as she could, not able to waist another minute. She ran up the stairs until she reached his hallway, she walked as fast as she could and without thinking she knocked on his door. He was finally gonna talk to her again.

He opened the door and without saying anything she walked in before he closed it behind her. They just looked at each other, the both of them not sure what to do. "You wanted to see me." Regina started, hoping he would tell her why.

He brought up his hands to his hair and let out a sigh. This was not good Regina thought, scared of what was going to come. "You drive me crazy Regina." She looked confused as his words reached her ears. "I can't stop thinking about you, you're always in my head and it makes me crazy."

"I'm sorry.." Regina said, not sure what else she could say. "No don't be sorry just.." He didn't finish his sentence, unable to control himself any longer. He cupped her face and smashed his lips on her. Regina let out a surprised moan but then reacted by bringing her hands to his chest, giving him permission to deepen the kiss and so he did.

When his hands roam over her back she stopped him, giving herself a second to catch her breath. "What does this mean?" Before he could answer she continued. "You can't just keep ignoring me Robin, I swear if you.." He kissed her again, shutting her up. "I want you." He then said before he kissed her again. "I want you even if everyone tells me that I can't." He stroked a strand of hair behind her ear. "And I don't care what it takes, we will find a way." He then noticed how her eyes were filled with tears.

"What is it?" He asked as his thumbs moved over her cheek. "I thought you were going to tell me we were over.." A tear streamed down her face and Robin immediately wiped it away. "Come here." It was all she needed and she pressed her head against his chest and let his strong arms hold her closely to him.

"Never ignore me like that again." She whispered. "Never." He promised. "Can you stay the night?" He asked, loosening his grip around her so he could look at her. "Yes." Regina answered, she just had to come up with a lie to tell her parent, she would manage. "Great because I'm not planning on letting you go any time soon." She chuckled and let out a yelp when he lifted her from the ground and carried her to his couch.

She ended up laying on top of him, his arms wrapped around her, her face buried in the crook of his neck, placing tiny kisses on his skin there. "Gods Regina what have you done to me?" He said, completely taken by her. Regina didn't answer instead she just snuggled even closer to him, loving the way his body felt against hers.

They laid like that for several minutes when Robin ended the silence. "Have you told anyone about us?" He asked as he slid his fingers trough her long dark curls. "Emma knows I'm seeing someone, but she doesn't know it's you." She drew circles over his still clothed chest. "I think it's best if we don't tell anyone.." Robin said, knowing what he asked from her. "I know." Regina answered, she didn't really care at this point she was just happy to be with him no matter what she had to give up for that.

"One year." He said, referring to the time they had to wait until they could tell the world. "One year." Regina repeated his words. "I have to call my parents." She freed herself from his arms and walked to the kitchen. She waited for her mother to pick up while she looked at Robin, who was looking right back at her, waiting for her to return to his arms.

"Hey mom, I'm sleeping at Emma's is that ok?" She bit her lip when she saw the look in Robin's eyes. Her mother told her it was fine and to be careful. Gladly her parents and Emma's parents were good friends so she never made a big deal of her spending the night at Emma's. She hung up the phone and walked back to Robin who now sat up and pulled her on his lap.

"Lying to your parents Ms. Mills." She brought her hands up to cup his face. "You're already a bad influence Mr. Locksley." It was probably wrong to call him that, he was her teacher after all. But Robin didn't care, quit the opposite actually, hearing her call him that turned him on, she turned him on. And so he didn't waist another minute and leaned forward to kiss her. His hands on her lower back, pulling her as close as possible.

As soon as they realized where this was going Regina lifted her shirt over her head. Robin immediately followed her movements and soon his shirt laid next to hers on the ground. The continued to kiss, tongues dancing around each other, Regina's hands lost in Robin's hair. As they both moaned into the kiss.

"I've thought about this all week." Robin confessed out of breath while he started to unbutton her jeans. She soon realized there was noway her jeans could come of in this position and so she got of his lap and hurried to get her shoes and jeans off. In the mean time Robin took his time to do the same and before they knew it they were both in their underwear.

Regina slid her fingers under the sides of her panties and slowly let them fall down their legs. "Oh my god Regina." Robin said while looking at her. She walked back to him and took place on his lap again, feeling his erection through his boxer shorts. Robin reached for her bra and quickly got rid of the fabric. He immediately reached forward and took one of her already hard nipples in his mouth making her moan at the sudden touch.

"I want you." She whispered. She moved her body over the bulge in his underwear, unsure of where she found the confidence to do that. They both struggled to get his shorts off but they managed. "Are you sure?" He asked, it was only her second time and in another position plus the fact that they didn't had much foreplay. "Very sure."

And so he placed his hands on her hips, lifting her a little, he positioned himself behind her, feeling she was more than ready for him and then let her in control. Her breathing became heavier as she slowly sank down. For a minute he saw the same discomfort as he had seen the first time, figuring her body was still adjusting to his. But when he was all the way inside her he saw the pleasure on her face.

He then saw the insecurity in her eyes and wondered where it came from. He had seen her naked before, he had told her how beautiful she was right? And then it hit him, she didn't know what to do. She didn't have much sexual experience, in fact he was all the experience she had. She didn't know what to do since she was in control know. And so he decided to help her, he gently let his hands slide up and down her side before he positioned them back on her hips.

He slowly started to move her. Lifting her body a little and then let her sank down again. He saw her blush when she find out what he was doing but she was a fast learner, already moving in the same rhythm as his hand. He smiled, absolutely loving the fact he was the one teaching her, he was the one being her first at everything. He was the one she was never going to forget.

Regina was now moving on top of him without his help. She was a natural, absolutely gorgeous, her innocence turned him on even more than he already was and seeing her breasts bounce every time she moved on top of him was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen.

Robin decided to give her what she wanted and moved two of his fingers to her clit, rubbing fast circles right away. Sweet quiet moans escaping her mouth as her walls tighten around him. He loved giving her pleasure, loved how her eyebrows frowned as she was about to cum, how her eyes closed, he loved how he already knew her body so well so soon.

Regina than wrapped her arms around his neck, she pressed her forehead against his, her moans got higher, she hold her breath for a second and then came undone on top of him. And just as their first time together seeing her like that was enough for him to come to. Until he realized that they forgot to use a condom.

He quickly rolled them over so she was now laying under him on the couch. And then he hurried to get out of her before he spilled his seeds onto her stomach. Regina was still catching her breath after her orgasm when she realized what just happened.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to I just.." Robin started to apologize. He knew this was all new to her and the last thing he wanted to do was scare her. "Don't be I.." Her cheeks turned pink again. "I liked it." Robin smiled at her. "You are amazing." He quickly kissed her as he got up from his couch. "Stay here." He returned with a washcloth and started to clean up the mess he'd made.

They ended up laying in his bed. She was wearing a shirt he gave to her, he wore a fresh pair of boxer shorts. Her head rested on his chest as his arm stroked lightly over her back. "Is it suppose to be like that?" She asked out of nowhere. "What do you mean?" He asked, sliding his fingers through her curls, he definitely had a fetish for her curls. "I mean what we just did.." She said innocent. "Is it suppose to be that good?" She asked again. "Well I don't have that much experience but I didn't know it could be this good either."

She smiled proudly. "How many woman have you been with?" She asked slightly insecure. "Two." Regina didn't responded, she wanted to know every story behind it but she didn't want to be the jealous one. "I had a serious relationship since high school, everyone thought we were going to get married, she was my first. But then college changed us and we find out we didn't belong together after all." Regina continued to stay quiet. "And the other one was a one night stand, I don't remember her name, I don't even remember if we actually sleep together.." Regina wasn't sure how to feel about this. "I'm not proud of that, but I was in a dark place, trying to get to a better one by drinking to much."

She lifted her head from his chest and placed a kiss on his jaw. "Are you in a better place now?" She asked, her head above his. "I am." She gave him a gentle kiss and moved back into her previous position.

"Now do you want me to tell you about the third woman I've been with." Regina chuckled. "She's most definitely the prettiest of them all." He pulled her on top of him so that he could look at her. "The cutest one, without a doubt." She frowned her eyebrows. "I'm not…" He shut her up with a kiss. "Don't even try to deny it." She rolled her eyes. "She wears my shirts better than I do, which is terrible for my ego." Regina laughed as he peppered her jaw with kisses. "And she's constant on my mind, which is pretty terrifying actually.." She protested by pushing his back against the mattress. "But out of those three woman.. She's definitely the best I've ever had."

— — —

 **The beginning of a life full of secrets and lies. How long will they be able to keep their relationship a secret? I love your feedback!**


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

"I'm sleeping at Emma's tonight." Regina said as she took a bite of her pasta, a lie she had used several times now "Again?" Her father said. The last four weeks she have had a lot of sleepovers at Emma's and until now there never were questions. "I haven't seen her around here lately, maybe Emma can come here tonight?" Her mother offered. "We already planned it." Regina snapped, a little to defensive. "Watch your tone." Her mother said at which Regina rolled her eyes. Ever since she and Robin had decided to give their relationship a go she seemed to get more and more annoyed with her parents. Keeping a secret like this from them worked on her nerves which regularly led to her snapping at them for no reason.

"Sorry but we're just working on a school project and Emma has all the stuff we need at her home." Regina tried to fix the tension which she had created. "But it is still a school night so don't stay up to late and no alcohol, I'm serious Regina." Her mother said stern. "I know mom." Regina said as she stood up from the table and excused herself to grab her bag.

She had to come up with a new excuse the next time, she loved her parents but they are total control freaks when it comes to her. Always wanting to know where she is, with who, calling her when she's five minutes late, calling Emma when she's ten minutes late. And their overprotectiveness didn't help with the whole 'I'm secretly dating a teacher.' situation. Regina's stress disappeared she grabbed her newly purchased dark red lace bra with matching panties. She wanted to surprise Robin and so she bought it online.

She quickly changed into the lingerie and but her clothes over it before she finished packing and walked downstairs. "I'm going." She said before opening the door. "Wait a minute." Her mother said as she hurried to her daughter. "I'm worried about you." Regina looked to the ground. "Mom.." But her mother wasn't finished yet. "Ever since we got back from Spain you're acting weird." Her mother was right and of course she had noticed. "I'm fine really." Regina tried knowing it wouldn't be enough to make her stop worrying. "You know you can tell me anything." Her mother said and of course Regina knew, but this she couldn't tell. Not only because of Robin, she would definitely lose him if anyone found out, but also because of her parents, they would lose all their trust in her, they would be so disappointed, so hurt. "Emma is waiting." Regina said, avoiding everything her mother just said. "Have a good night, I love you." She kissed her daughters forehead and watched as she got in the car and drove away.

Before she even got the change to greet him he had already pulled her inside and pushed her against the now closed door. He kissed her passionate and Regina was more than willing to return the favor. "I missed you." He said as he took his distance to look at her. "It's been four days and I saw you at school." Regina said putting her back to the ground and walking over to his kitchen to grab herself something to drink. "School doesn't count." Robin said as he walked up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed small kisses on her shoulders. "You seem tense, are you alright?" Regina turned around and took a sip of her glass. "Just my parents."

She offered him a drink but he declined. "What about them?" He continued the conversation she tried to end. "They are so overprotective, they are worried because I spend so many nights at 'Emma's' Lately." Robin stroked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Maybe we should have less sleepovers?" He offered. "No Robin, I like being here with you." He quickly kissed the tip of her nose, earning himself a smile. "I know, me too, but I don't want to get you in trouble." Regina laughed.

"What's so funny?" He took her glass out of her hands and placed it onto the counter before he lifted her up next to the glass. "I think we're already in trouble." She said, the both of them knowing she was right. "Right." He said sounding a little disappointed. "But I like to be in trouble with you." She whispered, thinking about the surprise she had for him. She quickly got off the counter and walked towards his couch as she got rid of her shoes, it wasn't her most sexy move but he knew what she was up to and that was sexy enough for him.

He followed her curious and looked at her while she pulled her shirt over her head. Robin was out of his words, completely taken by the sight of her. "Surprise." She chuckled. Robin quickly got rid of his own shirt as he continued to watch her, hoping she would go on with this.

Regina slowly unbuttoned her jeans. And lowered the fabric to her ankles, before she stepped out of it. "Holy shit." He just said, unable to find anything else to say as he looked at his girl covered it just a red lace bra and matching panties. "What are you waiting for?" She said as she walked towards his bed.

Robin waisted no time and almost ran towards her and tackled her on the bed. Regina giggled and before she knew it he was on top of her, covering her with his kisses.

— — —

Regina woke up before their alarm went of, more than happy to enjoy the fifteen minutes she had before Robin woke up. The blanket only covered his lower body and so Regina took her sweet time to take in his muscular abdomen. She gently traced one of her fingers over the lines on his stomach. He was absolutely gorgeous and besides that, all hers. It had been four weeks since they decided to give their relationship a go. And besides all the secrets and lies, Regina had never been happier in her entire life. Robin was the best that had ever happened to her.

She now moved her focus to his face, stroking the dimples on his cheeks, his stubble beard, his lips. She snuggled closer to him and with her movement she felt his arm tighten around her, she saw his eyelids shutter and then he let out a groan, making her chuckle while she rested her head on his chest.

"Good morning milady." She loved that he called her that. "Good morning." Robin placed a gentle kiss on her head before he turned off their alarm before the annoying noise would fill the room. "How did you sleep." He asked, his voice hoarse, making him sound incredible sexy. "Very little, but very good." She was right, from the moment he had seen her in that red lace he wasn't able to stop cherishing her. And after their first round many rounds had followed before they finally fell asleep.

"Do you think they would notice if we both call in sick?" He said while he hid his face in her hair. Regina chuckled, loving the idea of doing nothing with him, but knowing it wasn't going to happen. "Be a men Locksley." She said before she got out of his bed and walked into his bathroom. "Can I then at least shower with you?" He said dramatic. "If you keep your hands to yourself, we can't be late." Robin jumped out of bed and rushed to his bathroom.

He found her, already naked, in his shower. He waisted no time and lost his boxer shorts before he got in next to her. "Hands to yourself I said." It's not that she minds that his hands covered her breasts the second he got in. But she knew that if she gave in to his touches they would be late, really late and they really can't have that. "Not what you said last night." Regina chuckled and turned around to face him. "Can you come over this weekend?" He asked as he took the shampoo he'd brought for her and started to massage it into her hair. "I do, but I don't think I can stay the night." She said, disappointing the both of them. "Your parents." Robin said, knowing they had to be safe. "My parents." Regina confirmed.

"See you in class." She said before she took her bag and walked to the door. Robin hurried towards her and stopped her by putting his hands on her hips. "Not so quick." He turned her around in his arms and kissed her goodbye. "Perhaps you can come by my office today? I could use a kiss to keep me going." Regina chuckled and kissed his cheeks. "Perhaps."

— — —

"We need to talk." Emma said as soon as she saw Regina standing by her locker. "What's wrong?" Regina said, feeling slightly concerned at Emma's serious tone. "I ran into your mom this morning." Regina's heart instantly began to beats faster. "She asked me, where you were and how are school project was going?" Emma said unamused. "What did you tell her?" Regina quickly asked. "That you had to go to school early and are projects was almost finished." Emma said to which Regina let out a relieved sigh. "What the hell Regina." Emma then said. "I'm sorry." But Emma obviously wanted to know everything. "Is this still about your secret boyfriend? I thought you end things with him?" After Robin and Regina started their secret relationship, she had told Emma that she ended things with the boy she was seeing, glad she never told Emma Robin's name. Regina shook her head, feeling her cheeks turn pink.

"Then where were you?" Emma said determent. "I'll tell you, but not here." The concern Emma felt only grew bigger. "Come." Regina said before she walked outside, followed by Emma she found themselves a spot on the tribune in front of the sport fields.

"You have to swear you won't tell anyone." Regina started as she made sure there was no one around to hear them. "I swear." Emma said a little impatient. "I'm serious Emma, if you tell anyone I.." She didn't have to end her treat. "I swear Regina, now tell me." She answered quick.

"I didn't end things with the man I was seeing." The brunette said staring at the ground. "Ok?" Emma said not really seeing the problem. "It's Robin." Regina said, totally unaware of the fact that Emma didn't knew him that way. "Robin?" She answered. "Mr. Locksley." There it was, the word was out, no way back.

"O my god Regina." Emma almost whispered. "I know." She said. "But.. he's our.." Regina didn't let her finish that. "I met him before he was our teacher." She defended herself. "But it's illegal right?" Regina nodded and hearing that fact still hurt. "But he's so much older than you.." The blonde couldn't believe her best friend was in this situation, she had always thought of her as a good girl, a lot of fun to hang out with but nothing too extreme.

"He's twenty-six." Regina again felt the need to defend herself. "Regina he can totally be arrested for this." Emma said, like if Regina hadn't thought about that. "We are really careful." And they were, besides her mother almost figuring out if Emma hadn't lied for her. "Listen, I love you a lot and I wish you all the happiness in the world but this is not right." Regina loved Emma for her honesty, she really did but right now she just wants her not to be honest.

"This wasn't the first time you spend the night with him was it?" Regina shook her head, avoiding Emma's look. "Have you two..?" Deep down Emma already knew, but she wanted to hear it. "We have." She had clearly disappointed Emma and just the thought of that hurt. "How can you be so stupid!" Emma almost yelled, letting her frustration out. "You always wanted me too!" Regina yelled back remembering the many times Emma had asked her about losing her virginity. "Yeah but not with your teacher Regina!" That hurt, Regina didn't knew what she expected of this conversation but she did expect a little more support from her best friend. "Sorry." Emma said as she saw the hurt look on her best friend's face.

"Does he make you happy?" Emma than asked after they stayed quiet for a while. "He does." For the first time Regina smiled, feeling her entire mood lighten up at the thought of Robin. "Ok besides the fact that it's a very bad idea to date your teacher.." Emma started. "He does make you happy.." Regina smiled again. "But please promise me to be careful, you can use me as an excuse anytime but if your mother finds out.." Regina could only imagine what her mother would do.

"So you're not angry?" Regina checked, just to be sure. "No, but from now on I do want details." Regina chuckled and quickly wrapped her arms around her friends neck. "Thank you." Emma returned the favor and after that a smirk appeared on her face. "So tell me, how was your first time?"

— — —

 **How about a little mother daughter talk in the next chapter?**

 **Thanks for all your reviews guys, means a lot!**


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

"I'm serious though, if you wear that dress to school again you're going to kill me." Regina chuckled as she laid in the middle of her bed, her phone close to her ear, smiling widely while Robin spoke to her. "Maybe I wear it this weekend.." They already planned their weekend together, since she had stayed home the last two weekends she decided she could use Emma as an alibi again. "Hmm I'd like that." Regina smiled again but stayed quiet. She missed him. They had been together for almost two months now. She saw him almost everyday but still she missed him. She hated the fact they had to keep their relationships. She hated that she couldn't kiss him every time she saw him, that she had to call him Mr. Locksley, that she had to lie to her parents when she was meeting him.

She hated the fact that she couldn't invite him to dinner, that she couldn't hold his hand in public, that the only place where they could be themselves was his apartment. She wanted to be a part of his life, meeting his family, his friends. She wanted to do normal things with him, walking on the beach, having dinner at Granny's. But she couldn't they couldn't. And although she was the one who said this was gonna work, she missed those things, she constantly had the feeling that they missed all those memories, memories people made in relationships. The memory of meeting the parents for the first time, or the first public kiss. Memories they would never had.

"What's on your mind?" He asked, ending the silence she started. "Us." She answered honestly. "Don't you miss it?" She asked. "Miss what?" He asked. She smiled, realizing he couldn't read her mind, although he came awfully close sometimes. "The normal things." Before he could answer she added. "The things we cannot do." She said a little quieter. "Of course I do." He said right away. "But no matter how bad I want to show you.. us, to the world. I wouldn't risk losing you." She sighed relieved. He was right, she wouldn't want any of those things if it wasn't with him.

Their call was interrupted by a few knocks on Regina's door. "Gotta go." She said. It had happened before, her mother or father would walk by her room, or come in to put away some laundry and she had abruptly ended the call. But this time Robin was quick enough to say something before she hung up. "Friday night." It took her of guard and then it made her smile. They would be together again Friday night and she responded: "Looking forward to it."

Her mother already stood in her doorway when Regina put her phone away. "Who was that?" Her mother asked curiously. "Emma." Regina lied, something she had become very good at since she was dating her teacher. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Regina's heart skipped a few beats as her mother walked towards her bed and sat down on it next to her. "Sure." Regina said nonchalant while she nervously stroked a few hairs behind her ear. "Your father and I are worried about you." Regina swallowed something and tried to control her expression. "You've been acting different since we came back from Spain." Regina avoided her mothers look and stared at her sheets. "We thought something happened and so we watched the security tapes." Regina stopped breathing for a second.

"Why would you do that?" She really tried to stay calm, she knew the camera's outside weren't that good, the quality was crappy and sometimes they didn't even worked. "We saw you had company a few times." Regina swallowed again. "Emma came over a lot." She said, knowing she was in real trouble, trying to save herself some time to come up with an excuse. "Not only Emma."

She knew, her mother knew. "Do you want to tell me who he is?" Her mother asked, her tone suddenly different, like she was happy her daughter was seeing someone. Regina took her time to think about it. Could she tell her the truth, all she wanted was for her to be happy right? Would it matter to her that her daughter's happiness came from her nine years older teacher?

Of course it would matter. And so Regina had to lie, again. "He's nobody." She knew her mother needed more before she could let this go. "He didn't look like nobody.." The quality of the cameras had saved her, her mother would never be able to see who it was. "I thought it was something, but it wasn't ok?" She almost snapped, she need her mother to believe her, couldn't have her digging into who Robin was.

"Did something happen?" Yes. "No, nothing happened." Regina thought back at how he had made love to her for the first time, on this bed. Only to find out he was her teacher the next day. She had been so scared, so afraid to lose him that week. She felt tears filling her eyes just at the thought of losing him. "Oh baby, please tell me what happened." Regina buried her face in her hands, why couldn't she think, she need to come up with something but it felt like her head was exploding.

"No mom, nothing happened." Just the thinking about the fact that her parents would never know how happy Robin makes her, the thought that she would never be able to introduce him to her parents made her emotional. She wanted them to be happy for her, she wanted them to know what a good man Robin is. And now she was fighting against the tears that would only make things worser. "Did he hurt you?" Regina quickly shook her head. "He didn't." Regina almost whispered. "Then what happened, I can see how it changed you it's not nothing, please tell me." Seeing her mother so concerned made Regina realize that she had to tell something and so she did.

"We.." She had to tell her something so that her mother and her father would stop worrying. "I slept with him." It was the truth, she lost her virginity to the men on the tapes. The look of disappointment immediately appeared on her mother's face. "And then I never heard of him again." And then a lie, but she didn't think her mother could handle another truth tonight. "But I always taught you to.." Regina nodded. "wait for the right person." Regina ended her mother's sentence.

And how she wanted to tell her mother that she had, that she had waited for the right person, for the perfect person. But she would lose that person if she told her and she couldn't risk that. "I'm sorry mom." She then said, her voice low and almost to quiet to be heard. Cora moved closer to her daughter and wrapped her arms around her, Regina's head resting against her mother's chest. "It's ok, I'm glad you told me."

Regina felt absolutely terrible, lying to her mother was one thing, but the loving response she got from her mother made it so much worse. She didn't deserve to be treated like this, she didn't deserve a lying daughter. And still Regina couldn't tell her the truth, not yet anyway. "Are you still seeing him?" Cora asked as she let her daughter go from her embrace. "No." Regina said quickly. "Then why all those sleepovers at Emma's?"

Regina swallowed, hoping one lie was enough to keep her parents from worrying, but clearly her mother wasn't done yet. "It's nice there." Regina really didn't want to go there, but she had to do something. Her mother just looked at her, silently asking for an explanation. "You and daddy don't really have much time to spend with me." She didn't know why she said it, she knew it would hurt them, she knew it was a low blow, her parents had always been there for her, she had always been number one, more important than everything else and now she pretended they didn't. "And I get it, you are both busy with a lot of things but.." But what? She didn't even know what to say because it wasn't true. She loved being home with her parents, talking about her day to them, spending time with them.

"Why didn't you tell us?" She could see that her mother was trying not to cry and it broke her heart. "I didn't want you to feel bad." Regina looked away, she was messing this up, she was messing everything up just to be with Robin. Why couldn't she just fall for someone more her age, someone that wasn't her teacher, someone she could introduce to everyone without him being arrested. "I'm so sorry you feel that way." Cora hugged her daughter once again, holding her close against her. Blaming herself for her daughters behavior in the weeks they were away.

Regina couldn't sleep that night, the look on her mothers face kept appearing in her thoughts, first the disappointment then the heartbreak. She wondered if she talked to daddy, she would officially not be his little girl anymore, she could only imagine the way he would look at her tomorrow morning. The only thing that kept her from crying was Robin, she would still be able to fall asleep in his arms that Friday, he would look at her with just love in his eyes, nothing else.

— — —

"I don't know why I said it." She was now sobbing in his arms. "My dad looked so hurt the next morning, and now they both think that I'm unhappy because they work so much." She couldn't stop talking, she needed him to know everything. "And my dad is going to work less hours to be more at home and.." She took a pause to breathe. "And now everything is a mess." She sat on his lap, her face buried in the crook of his neck while his arms were wrapped tight around her.

"Maybe we should tell them." Regina immediately sat up to watch him. "No Robin." She said almost panicked. "Think about it Regina, from the things you told me your parents seem to love you a lot, all they want is for you to be happy." Regina quickly shook her head, frighten by his words. "They do but not with you! They are not gonna see you like I see you, they are gonna see the teacher not the men I fell in love with." His eyes widen, his smile grew wider and his arms pulled her closer against him. "I mean it Robin, we are not telling them." He still said nothing, he just smiled at her.

"What?" She said a little frustrated. "You love me?" Regina just realized what she had said. "I ehm.." How could she be so reckless, why did she never thought before she spoke. "I do." She whispered. It was to quick, he didn't love her back, of course he didn't love her back. "I fell in love with you the second I saw you at that beach." She stopped breathing, taking in the words he just said, but she didn't have much time before she knew it his lips were on hers. She was more than happy to return the favor and put all the love she had for him in that one kiss. Feeling more passion than ever before since he was doing the same.

"I know that I was not exactly what you were looking for but.." Regina quickly kissed him again and then said: "You are everything I was looking for."


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

It had been a long time since Regina had been so nervous. She couldn't stop twisting in her seat, was doing everything to control her breathing and she kept looking at her parents as her father drove them to school. She was not prepared for this, not even a little bit. She had talked it through with Robin, but still she was everything but ready.

 **RL:** Don't worry to much, everything will be fine! x

A sad smile appeared on Regina's face as she read the text. She knew it would be fine, but still this was not how she planned on introducing her parents. And it hurt. Her parents were going to meet the man that made her so happy the last months and they wouldn't even notice him.

 **RM:** I know, love you! x

She put her phone away and watched as her father parked in front of the school. Robin was the only teacher her parents wanted to meet. Her grades were fine and they had met all of her other teachers last year, but since Robin was new they wanted to meet. And so here they were, walking through the school, Regina didn't think her heart had ever beaten that fast.

"I can wait outside.." Regina offered, knowing it wouldn't make a difference. Her parents exchanged a look and then told her to come with them and so she did. She knocked on his door and opened it. His smile when he saw her helped her to calm down a bit. She knew he could see how stressed she was, maybe he even noticed that she had barely slept last night.

"Mr. And Mrs. Mills, it's nice to meet you." Robin shook their hands and offered them to take their seats. "Regina." He greeted his student. "Mr. Locksley." She returned the favor.

"Regina is a wonderful student, she pays attention, participate in my classes, her grades are great." Robin started his speech. Regina smiled a little trying to avoid his stare. "She wants to get in to Law School." Her father explained her good behavior with a proud smile. "How old are you, is this your first job?" And then Robin met Cora Mills, firing questions at him. "I finished last year." Robin answered one of her questions. "And how old are you?" Regina felt heat rising to her cheeks, ashamed for her mothers behavior. "Mom.." She said, hoping she would stop asking questions and just see that Robin is a good teacher. "No it's fine Regina." Robin smiled at her. "I'm twenty-six, I know it's a little young but I love this job and the English lecture a lot." He smiled at Cora and Regina hoped that his smiles would have the same effect on her mother.

"I hope you understand how important those lessons are for Regina." Her mother muttered. Henry gave his wife a stern stare hoping she would get the hint. And Regina just wished she could disappear, her mother didn't like him, that was for sure.

They continue to discuss a few papers she had to write in the next few months and after a few more minutes the conversation ended by the buzzer and Regina was finally able to breathe again. They left Robin behind in the class room and she walked behind her parents back to the car. "I don't like him." Her mother started. "He's the kind of teacher that easily get into trouble." She continued. "What do you mean?" Henry asked as Regina listened to their conversation. "He's good looking, I bet Regina's classmates have noticed that." Regina tried to ignored it but she couldn't.

"I forgot to ask Mr. Locksley about tomorrow's homework, I'll be right back." She didn't wait for an answer but instead started to walk back to his class, she walked fast, almost ran to the room before she opened the door stepped inside and immediately closed it behind her.

Robin looked up from his work, not sure how he had to feel with her sudden return. He stood up and before he could ask her anything her lips were covering his. Her arms wrapped around his neck, Her tongue swirling around his. Robin moaned in surprise but was more than happy to return the gesture before they both needed to breathe.

Before he could say anything she started to talk. "I needed that and I'm sorry, my mom can be a little.." She didn't even have the words to describe her mom. "It's okay, I get it, they care about you obviously." Regina smiled sadly. "Hey." He lifted her chin with his finger, forcing her to look at him. "What is it?" He asked as he saw the tears in her eyes. "I'm tired of keeping us a secret." She sighed. "You just met my parents for the first time and they don't even know how happy you make me." A knock on the door ended there conversation rudely. "Come by tonight, please? I'm done in an hour, I can pick you up?" Regina knew she had to come up with another lie but it was worth it. She nodded and smiled at him before she quickly left the room and started to walk to her parents.

— — —

Instead of lying Regina decided to sneak out. Definitely not the smartest idea but she was done with lying and besides that unable to come up with something believable. So she snuck out the back door and climbed over the fence walking a block to search for Robin's car. When she found it she sighed relieved and walked to it before she opened the door and took place next to him. He gave her a quick kiss and drove them back to his apartment.

They didn't say anything. Both knowing that the conversation they were about to have wouldn't be a pleasant one. And so they sat down on his couch, further apart than they used to. Both looking straight forward instead of at each other.

"I don't wanna hide us anymore." Regina started. She knew it was just how she felt, of course they would continue hiding their relationship since they hadn't much of a choice. But she didn't want to, not anymore. "Regina.." Robin said as he looked at her, searching for her eyes, unable to find them. "No Robin, I love you and I love every minute I spend with you. But I want to show you to the world." Robin stayed quiet.

"And I want you to meet my parents, really meet them, as my boyfriend instead of my teacher. I want to bring you to family dinners. I want to kiss you every time I see you and I want to hold your hand." Tears started to fill her eyes and it broke his heart without her knowing it. "I want you to take me out on real dates, I want people smiling at us because they see how happy we are." She knew it sounded selfish but it was how she felt. "I wanna be a part of your life but I don't even know your family, or friends." Robin moved closer to her, holding her hands in his. "You are part of my life." He said but she didn't listen. "No Robin, I'm your secret, and you're mine." With her words she hurt the both of them.

"Then what do you want to do?" Regina wanted to answer his question but he was ahead of her. "Because if you want to introduce me to your parents I will drive over there right now." Again Regina wanted to say something but Robin continued. "I'll quit my job this second if that means we can be together." The first tears left her eyes and Robin had to fight his emotions to stay strong for her. "What if we just like the tension?" She said, her voice lower than before. "What do you mean?" He asked finally able to look into her eyes since she had turned to him.

"What if after I graduate and we start to see each other outside your apartment we don't like it anymore. Maybe we just like the mystery and the secrets." She wanted to look away again but Robin brought his hand to her cheek and forced her to look at him. "Regina, I don't like the mystery or the secret, actually I hate it. Do you know have any idea how good I feel with you next to me, I'm basically dying to introduce you to my family and friends. I want the whole world to see that you belong with me. Everyday you sit in my class and I have to control myself not to take you right on that table because the only thing I can think about is how amazing it feels to be with you." Regina bit her lip while the tears still build up in her eyes. "All I care about is you." His thumb stroked her cheek. "And I hate that we can't leave my place and that I have to park a block away from your house to pick you up. But I rather do that than lose you."

Again a tear left Regina's eye but this time it was because Robin loved her so much, because of the words he spoke to her, the love she saw in his eyes as he looked at her. And she just couldn't stop herself from leaning forward and kissing him. She half climbed on top of his lap and kissed him before she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in the crook of his neck. Robin smiled, wrapped his arms around her back and whispered loving words into her ear. "Can I stay tonight?" She asked . "Always, is it okay with your parents." Regina sat up a little and looked at him before she kissed him. The kiss immediately heated and their tongues were intertwined. "No more questions." She breathed. Robin smiled against her lips and stood up from the couch, lifting her in his strong arms.

He walked them to his bed and gently laid her down before he laid down between her legs. In no time both of their clothing were laying on the ground and Robin unclasped Regina's bra before he took her nipple in his mouth. Regina was squirming under his touch, moaning as her fingers slid through his hair. When his fingers started to unbutton her pants she stopped him. Robin immediately looked up at her, concern all over his face. "Can I.." Her cheeks turned red. "Can I try something new?" Robin raised an eyebrow. It's not that he didn't want her to, quite the opposite actually. But he didn't want her to feel obligated to pleasure him like that.

"Stop thinking, I want to try." She said, reading his mind. Robin laid down next to her and watched as she undid his belt. His heart was already beating at top speed, just the thought of her mouth.. Regina chuckled shyly as she moved his pants down his legs. Robin smiled at her and sat up a little. "I don't really know how to.." Robin helped her to lose his pants and boxer and took her hand before he moved to the side of the bed. He put his feet on the ground and led Regina to stand in between his legs.

"What is it you wanna do?" He checked, making sure she would be comfortable. Regina was now holding both of his hands and stared nervously at his bed sheets. "Taste you." She whispered, almost like she was ashamed of admitting it. Robin already knew he was a lucky man to have her but she just kept on surprising him. Robin opened his legs a little further and Regina took the hint by kneeling in between his legs. Regina focussed on his erection, which was already hard from just the sight of her. She was only wearing her black panties now and Robin was in absolute awe of her.

Her cheeks were still burning up as she softly wrapped her hand around his length. Her fingers barely touching him. She quickly looked up at him and saw his eyes were closed and so she continued. She had no idea what to do and so she just kissed his tip, her eyes constantly focused on his reaction. She heard him moan and decided to move on with it. And while she licked the side of his length she silently cursed herself for not asking Emma for tips.

When she thought he was ready for it, she wrapped her lips around his cock and slowly started to move. She still stared at him and when he suddenly opened his eyes she immediately stopped what she was doing and smiled at him. "Come here." He said but she quickly shook her head. "Come." He said again and she stood up and sat on his right leg. "I'm sorry I.." He quickly shut her up with a kiss. "You are amazing, and that was just.. wow." Regina looked at him with an confused expression but before she could ask for it he lifted her and threw her behind her on the bed. And made her chuckle as he pampered her neck with kisses.

— — —

When they were finished after three rounds, including the last round in the shower they were curled up in his bed. Robin was preparing his lessons for the next day as Regina drew circles over his chest. "Maybe next time you can guide me?" She said. "What do you mean?" He asked, still looking in his books. "Well.. Next time I do.. that?" She got his attention now and watched as he put his books away. "I want it to be pleasurable for you too." She avoided his stare and continued to draw circles.

"Babe.." Regina smiled a little, he hadn't called her that before and she sort of liked it. "The reason I stopped you was because I wasn't going to last." Regina finally looked at him, seeing him blush which was a pretty rare thing. "So you didn't stopped me because.." While he laughed he pulled her further onto his chest. "Regina Mills, you have to stop doubting yourself so much." He kissed her quickly before he added: "You are the most sexy, loving, passionate bed partner I've ever had."


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

Two months had passed. Two months full of love, passionate lovemaking, sneering around, lies, secrets. But it had been worth it. Regina couldn't sleep as much at his place as she wanted to. Her parents had became a little too curious about her sleepovers with Emma and now she only spent the night at his place once in two weeks. Tonight was that night, and Regina couldn't be more excited to fall asleep in his arms again.

She had already prepared her parents, telling them she would go out with Emma, spending the night with her. She closed the door behind her just before her parents started dinner, she wanted to make the most out of her time with Robin and so she decided to cook for him tonight. She went to the store, buying everything she thought she could possibly need and went to his apartment.

She held the bag before her as she struggled to knock on his door. Smiling brightly as he opened it. "What is this?" He asked laughing, as he took over the bag she carried. "A surprise." She said. He put the bag down, brought his hands up to her cheeks and kissed her. "I'm glad you're here." He said as he touched her nose with his. "Me too." They took a moment to just stare at each other before Regina pushed him away.

"Now sit and I'll cook for you." Regina walked to his fridge, grabbed a beer for him and handed him the bottle. "I can help you, you know." He offered, but Regina quickly shook her head. "Stay were you are Locksley."

It was the one thing she knew how to make, lasagne. She had always watched as her father made it, learned every step of the recipe, and practiced so long that it tasted the same as her father's. When she was done she put it in the oven, setting the timer and walked to the couch to take place on Robin's lap. She immediately snuggled closer to him, burying her face in the crook of his neck, feeling him wrap his arm around her and placing a kiss on her hair. "I love you." She hummed, not getting the change to tell him that enough. "The feeling is mutual." Regina chuckled and snuggled even closer to him.

Regina stared at him as he took his first bite, she was pretty sure he would love it. "You told me you couldn't cook." She smiled proudly. "My father taught me." He took another bite, almost moaning at how it tasted. "It is really good." She smiled again, as she took a bite herself, already knowing she would like it. "I was thinking.." He started, getting her attention right away. "Maybe we could have dinner out of town one time, we can drive as far as we want maybe even stay in a hotel or something?" A bright spark appeared in her dark eyes. "Really?" He nodded since he had already taken another bite. "We wouldn't have to hide.." Regina said, already smiling at the thought. "We wouldn't." He answered. "I would really love that." She said, dreaming away as she pictured them walking hand in hand. "I thought you would."

— — —

"Robin.." She moaned, riding him as he covered her breasts with his hands. "Please.." She whispered. Robin moved one of his hands to her clit, rubbing in high speed over her bundle of pleasure. "Yes.." She hisses, throwing her head backwards as she reached her orgasm. Robin groaned as he emptied himself in his condom, pulling her close on his chest. "I feel like we're getting better at this every time we practice." Regina chuckled enjoying his warmth. "I'm gonna take a shower.." She hummed as she moved off him, immediately missing his body as he stepped out of bed.

She wrapped his sheets around her as she searched his apartment for his phone, walking back to his bed after she found it. And then it happened. She looked at the device and immediately stopped walking. Seven missed calls from Emma, four from her mother. She quickly unlocked her phone and read the messages Emma send her.

Emma's parents saw hers at the diner, they knew she wasn't with Emma, they caught her. A wave of panic washed over her, her breathing became quicker, her eyes watery. "Robin.." She said, never loud enough for him to hear. "Robin!" She repeated herself, yelling his name. She heard the water stop running and the door of his bathroom opened as he looked at her, his lower body wrapped in a towel.

"They know." She just said, staring at her phone as Robin sat down next to her, water dripping from his body. "What happened?" He asked, placing a kiss against her temple. "My parents saw Emma's, they know I'm not spending the night there." Robin tried to calm her down, wrapping his arm around her, pulling her close. "What do I do." She whispered. "I can come with you, if you want me too?" She immediately shook her head. "No Robin, you don't know my mother, she will make sure you lose your job, your house, you can't do that." She looked him in the eyes, letting him no how serious she was. "I just need some time to think." She said as she begun to gather her clothes from all over his apartment. "I'll come up with something."

— — —

She sneaked into her house just before midnight, she wanted to stay at Robin's. But she knew she needed to talk to her parents. "Sit." Was the first thing she heard as she entered the living room. And without putting up a fight she obeyed, sitting on the couch across from her mother.

"We're is dad?" Regina asked, hoping to lighten the mood. "He has an early start tomorrow." Regina nodded, staring at her feet. "You are gonna tell me where you were, with who you were and you're going to stop lying." Regina swallowed something, still avoiding her mother's stare. "Mom.." Regina tried. "No Regina, enough. Start talking."

"The boy we talked about, the one you saw on the tapes.." Her mother nodded. "I didn't stop seeing him, we're still together." Again Cora nodded. "All the sleepovers at Emma's, were lies to be with him." She had never been more ashamed of herself than right now in this moment. "I love him." She added, finally finding the guts to look her mother in the eyes. "Why did you lie?"

Regina stayed quiet, thinking about what to tell, knowing she couldn't lie, not anymore. "Because you won't approve of him." She almost whispered. "Why would you say that?" Her mother asked, clearly surprised. "He's older than me." She looked away again. "How much older?" Her mother asked. "Nine years."

"Regina." Her mother sighed, clearly disappointed. "I know mom, I didn't plan to fall for him, I didn't even plan to meet him, it just happened." Before her mother could say anything she continued. "And I don't really care what you and dad say, he is really good for me and he loves me too and he.." Her mother didn't let her finish. "Then why didn't you introduce him to us." Regina fought against her tears. "Because I can't." She knew she was only getting herself into more troubles. "Why?" The first tear now streamed over her cheek. "I don't want to tell you."

"Regina." The stern tone in her mothers voice returned. "No mom I won't tell you because you are going to keep him away from me and I won't let you do that." The words had left her mouth before she thought them over. Knowing she messed up, big time. "Regina, you are going to talk now." She shook her head. "Mom please."

"Is he married?" Regina immediately shook her head again. "No mom, of course not, I would never do something like that." She answered shocked of her mothers question. "How would I know that Regina? You've been lying to us for months now, I don't know what you do anymore." Her words stung, more tears leaving her eyes. "I don't want you to see him anymore."

Regina jumped up from the couch. "You can't do that." She almost yelled in panic. "Yes I can, from now on you come home straight after school, no more sleepovers, no more parties or what soever. If you want to hang out with friends they can come over here." Regina fell her world fall apart, all of her freedom taken away from her in one sentence. "Your phone and laptop stay downstairs from now on and don't think I won't notice if they don't."

"Why? Because I fell in love with someone who doesn't live up to your standards?" She knew she was playing with fire, but she couldn't care less. "Watch your tone lady." But Regina wasn't in the mood to behave not after her mother basically stole all of her freedom. "No you watch your tone! I'm not a child anymore, I will see whoever I want too and whenever I want too, you can't lock me up here." She couldn't remember the last time she was this angry.

"You can go upstairs now." Regina once again shook her head. "You don't even know him!" She yelled again. "How can I know him, when all you tell me are lies Regina." Regina felt so helpless, why didn't her mother understand. "Why can't you just be happy for me." She said, finally lowering her volume. "I want to, but how can I be happy when all he caused so far are lies and secrets, we used to talk, we always taught you to be honest and we alway were there for you." She finally saw her mother's pain, realizing how her behavior had hurt her.

"Can you promise me you won't judge him if I tell you?" She asked hopeful. "I want to, but I can't." Her mother answered, trying to approach her daughter but she turned away, making her way to the stairs as she said: "Then I won't tell you, good night."

— — —

 **I'm sorry it took so long, I'm also sorry it's such a short chapter, and I'm also sorry for the angst. I'm a little out of inspiration for this one, so any ideas or suggestions are welcome, please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

 _House arrest_

"I told her no phone or laptop upstairs, coming home straight after school, no more sleepovers or parties. If she wants to hang out wither friends they can come here." Cora said as she ate her breakfast. "Isn't that a bit to harsh?" Henry asked. "We already forbid her to see this guy." Her husband mentioned carefully. "Man Henry, he is a adult." She sighed frustrated. "I know how they can be, they promise you the world and then they break your heart, leaving you with nothing but lost dreams." Henry wanted to stroke his wive's hand over the table but she pulled back. "Cora dear, that happened to you, it doesn't mean this man wasn't good for her."

"She lied to us Henry." Cora said. "I know, and we will make sure that doesn't happen again." Their conversation ended when Regina came walking down the stairs. "Good morning sweetie" Henry greeted his daughter. Regina just looked at him, clearly not planning to say something back. "Croissant?" He offered but Regina just shook her head. She walked to the fridge, grabbed some yoghurt and put it in a bowl. She took the bowl, grabbed a spoon and walked until..

"Where are you going?" Her mother asked. "Upstairs." Regina answered without looking at her mother. "No you can sit with us." Regina sighed loudly and put her bowl on the table before she sat down as far as possible from her parents.

Both of her parents had worked yesterday so it wasn't hard to avoid them, but today, Sunday, they were both home for the entire day.

"How did you sleep?" Her mother asked, trying to start a conversation. "How do you think?" Regina snapped. "Regina.." Her father warned her. "I slept absolutely wonderful, thanks for asking." She than said, before taking a bite of her yoghurt. "Can you send me the link of your schedule today?" Her mother asked, ignoring her daughters behavior.

Her mother had asked her yesterday before she went to sleep, so that she could see when she had to go to school and when she returned. She would even get a notification when one of her classes were skipped. In other words, no more freedom.

"I already told you I would." Regina quickly finished her breakfast, already done with her parents as company. She quickly ran upstairs and changed into her sport outfit. She knew her mother probably wouldn't approve but she was going to try it anyway. And so she ran down and just before she opened the front door her mother stood behind her. "I'm going for a run." Regina just said. "No you're not, you can work out in the yard if you want to." Regina slammed the door. "Mom I run every Sunday morning." She argued. "Yes and today you're not." Her mother said, trying to keep her calm. "What is your problem!" She yelled. "You Regina, your behavior, your lies, your attitude." Regina rolled with her eyes and ran back to her room. Slamming the door behind her as hard as she could.

— — —

"Yes I know, mom will pick me up, no calls." Her father kissed her cheek. "Your mother just needs some time." He said. "Yes and until then I'm her prisoner, have a good day." She stepped out of the car and almost ran into school. She hadn't spoken to him since Friday and she just needed to see him. She walked straight to his office, waiting for him to call her in.

And when she stepped inside his office and closed the door behind her, tears started to roll over her cheeks. "Hey.." Robin immediately stood up from his desk and walked towards her, wrapping his arms tight around her, pressing kisses on the top of her head. "I can't see you anymore." She sobbed against his chest. "I can't leave the house, I can't use my phone or computer." She continued. "They don't know it's you, I didn't tell them Robin." She promised him. "I'm gonna quit my job." He said, making her step away from him the second those words left his mouth. "No Robin you can't." He shook his head. "Regina, you're far more important." Regina tried to calm him down. "You can't, we can't tell my parents, with or without you being my teacher, my mom already hates you and she will do her worst."

"Regina I'm not gonna let you go." She let her hands rest on his chest, pushing him away. "I'm gonna let _you_ go." The alarmed look on his face only made it harder. "No love, you don't have to. We'll make this work!" He put his hands on her waist but she grabbed them and pushed them away. "How Robin? I can't leave the house, I'll only see you in school and you are not going to loose your job over me." She wiped away her tears.

"I love you Robin, you are the most amazing man I've ever met. But if this comes out, it will ruin your entire future." She brought her hands up to his cheeks. "No Regina, you are the only future I care about." She placed her lips on his, knowing it would be the last time. "I'm sorry." She said, walking away from him, walking out of his office.

The rest of the day had been torture, Regina had never felt so heartbroken in her life. She hadn't eaten, instead she had spent her lunch break crying on the toilet. Every time she saw him walking through the halls she wanted to tell him it would all be okey, but she knew it wouldn't be.

She had ignored Emma completely, not ready to talk about anything that had happened. And she had actually looked forward to going home, although home felt more like a prison these days. And so when her last class ended Regina hurried herself to get into her mothers car.

"Have you been crying?" Was the first thing her mother asked. "Yes." Regina answered. Cora decided not to ask anymore questions, knowing her daughter was not in the mood to talk to her. And so the drive home went by in complete silence. And as soon as her mother unlocked the door Regina went straight up to her bedroom.

— — —

Robin Locksley didn't know what to do. He missed her already and only a few hours had passed. He knew she didn't want to break up with him, he could see in her eyes that it hurt her just as much as it hurt him. And it teared him apart, seeing her in such pain but unable to do anything about it. He wanted to quit his job, he wanted to drive to her house, tell her parents how much he loves their daughter, he wanted to do everything to make this work. But all his options were destined to end badly.

Maybe he could just wait until she graduated, give their relationship a break until the end of the school year. They could wait a couple of months and tell the world they started hanging out after school was finished. That was a good idea right? It could work, only five more months, they could handle that.

He thought it through, already longing to the moment she graduated, but in the same time worried about those months. What if she finds someone else, what if one of those football players steals her heart, no that wouldn't happen, she would never fall for one of those guys. He hated how insecure this whole situation made him. A few knocks on the door woke him up out of his thoughts.

"Regina?" He asked surprised after he opened the door. She had been crying, her eyes red, her face clean of make-up. He quickly grabbed her hand and guided her inside. "I'm sorry." She sobbed. "You shouldn't be here, your parents.." He started. "I know, I'm sorry." She said again. "You don't have to apologize, I just don't want you to get into trouble with your parents." She nodded, looking up at him while she started crying again. "I didn't mean what I said today Robin, I don't wanna loose you." He wrapped his arms around her. "I have thought about it." He started, guiding her to his couch so that they could both sit down.

"What if we wait until you graduate?" Regina immediately wanted to protest but Robin continued. "We will just see each other at school, keep it professional. And after you graduate, we can start dating, out in the open, if people ask questions we tell them that we accidentally ran into each other a couple of times before we started dating. I don't care Regina, I just want to be with you." He whipped away her tears, as she send him a sad smile. "My mom." She just said. "Your mom will get over it and if not I'll kidnap you as far away from here as possible." He said making her laugh through her tears. "5 months." She said, her hand found his cheek, stroking her fingers over his skin. "I know, but it will be worth it." She nodded.

"I'm really sorry about what I said today." She said again. "But my parents.." He laid two fingers on her lips to keep her from talking. "I know, I'm glad you're here now." She snuggled against him, smiling as he wrapped his arm around her and pressed his lips into her hair. "Did you mean what you said this morning?" She whispered. "What part?" He asked. "That I'm your future?" She asked, so quiet he almost didn't heard her. "I don't want to overwhelm you but every time I picture my future, you're in it." He said, hoping she would take it well. She sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck. He responded by wrapping his arms around her back.

She was going to miss him. She already knew it was probably gonna kill her, seeing him everyday at school but knowing they had to wait before they could really see each other again. She had to act normal around him, no more visits to his office, no more hanging around after his classes, stealing kisses in their breaks.

"In five months I'm going to take you on a proper date." He whispered near her ear, making her smile. "I'm going to pick you up at your house." Regina already wanted to protest but he shushed her. "I'm going to walk you to my car, hold the door open as I help you get into it. I'm gonna smile at you every chance that I get as we drive to that Italian restaurant I know you love." They were still holding each other. "I'm gonna hold your hand over the table, pay for our dinner, drive you home." Regina placed tiny kisses against his jaw. "And then I'm going to walk you to the door, and if the date went like extremely well, I might even kiss you." Regina laughed as she loosened her grip, hands sliding to his shoulders as she looked at him.

"I'm gonna miss you." She breathed against his lips, closing her eyes as she leaned her forehead against his. He gently brought there lips together, kissing her, letting her know exactly how bad he was going to miss her. Regina crawled on his lap, while she eagerly kissed him back. She just wanted to be close to him, for one lost time.

— — —

"Where have you been?" It was after eleven when she entered her home again, both of her parents waiting up for her. "Where do you think?" She answered, she was tired, physically and emotionally tired. She moved towards the stairs until her father raised his voice. "Regina Mills, you sit down now and start talking." The moments Henry Mills raised his voice towards his daughter were rare, which made Regina immodestly obey his order and so she sat down at the table, across from her parents. She could see her mother had been crying and a wave of guilt washed over her. "Where were you?" Her father asked calmly. Regina just looked at the table, ashamed of how she made her parents feel by just disappearing after dinner.

"I had to say goodbye to him." She said, avoiding her parents faces. "I couldn't just disappear out of his life without saying anything." She added. "You could have told us." Her father started, her mother had been quiet so far and it was odd. Most of the times her mother was the one who had this sort of conversations with her, but now she just sat there, obviously disappointed. "No daddy, because you would have said no." She said, knowing it was the truth, her parents and mostly her mother would have never let her go to his apartment. "Is it over now?" Her mother finally opened her mouth and joined the conversation.

Regina felt how her eyes got filled with tears. It wasn't entirely over, but for the next couple of months it was. She felt like a part of her was missing, like she wouldn't be complete until she could feel him again, like she wouldn't be happy until he would make her happy again. "It is, I told him that we can no longer see each other." She almost whispered.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." Her mom said. But Regina knew better, she knew her mother wasn't sorry, she was relieved. "No mom, you're not." Regina just said and stood up from the table to walk upstairs. And when her parents didn't stop her again she did just that and closed the door behind her before she laid down on her bed, crying.

"She will get over it right?" Cora asked as she heard her daughters bedroom door close. "She looked heartbroken." Henry said as he took his wife's hand in his. "I just want what's best for her." Cora said, tears again filling her eyes. "I know you do, but maybe this man is what is best for her." Cora looked up at him. "You really think that?" She asked. "I don't know, but I don't want to loose our baby." Cora nodded, a few months ago Regina would come to her for everything, hugged her as she came out of school, talk to her about her fears her dreams. And now it felt like they had become total strangers, all she did was lie, ran to her room as soon as she came home, and ate her meals without saying anything. "I'll go talk to her, you go to bed." Cora nodded as he husband pressed his lips to her hand before he got up and walked upstairs.

"Go away." Regina said after the knocks on her door. Henry ignored her wish and opened the door before he closed it behind him. He found his daughter curled up on her bed, eyes red from her tears, mascara all over her face. She sat up when she saw it was her father, she had expected her mom after that conversation. Henry sat down on the bed, stroking a few lost hairs out of her face. "You don't even know him daddy." She sobbed. She was right, he didn't know this man. "Why don't you tell me about him." Regina thought he would tell her how a man that age couldn't be good for her. How she would be unhappy after all if she continued this, but instead he wanted to hear about him.

He saw how Regina's eyes lit up as his question reached her ears. And so she started to talk. "I met him on the beach, while you were in Spain. He was playing his guitar, he's really talented although he wouldn't admit it himself. He's a writer, he wants to make his living out of it one day." Regina's tears made room for her smile as she told about the man she loves. "He's funny, and when he looks at me it reminds me of how you look at mom." Henry knew what she meant, he recognized the sparkle in her eyes as she told about him. She was in love and from what she was telling this man loved her just as much.

"But clearly that isn't enough." She then said, feeling another wave of sadness wash over her as she thought about the next couple of months. "I'll try to talk to your mother." Henry said, hating that he was unable to comfort his heartbroken daughter. Regina felt how her eyes again got watery, like her mother was ever gonna accept Robin into her life. "We want what's best for you baby and we just want to keep you safe." Henry said, not sure if keeping his daughter away from this man she clearly loved was the best for her.

"I don't need you to keep me safe daddy." Regina said, the first tears leaving her eyes. "I'm not you're little girl anymore." She added, quietly. At that Henry got emotional too. He knew this time would come, just wished it could have come a little later. He had known it for a while know, that she didn't need him anymore like the way she used to need him. And now he knew the reason, she had found someone else to keep her safe.


End file.
